LLEGASTES TÚ Y TODO CAMBIO
by TeniisTheCrazyFan
Summary: Hayley es una vampira que tiene un pasado muy oscuro e incluso involucra a los Vulturis, pero un dia llega a Forks y conoce a los Cullen. ¿Provocara peleas, celos y una posible guerra otra vez? o ¿Amor quizas?.Pesimo Summary, entren y LEAN!


Llegastes tú y todo cambio

Esta historia es muy hermosa, se los aseguro, la tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no tenia tiempo para escribir. Habrá amor, humor, drama, mucho drama, tristeza y odio. Hayley es un personaje inventado, espero que les guste.

Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, pero yo juego con sus personajes y a veces termino escribiendo.

Todo era tranquilo, desde que los Vulturis se fueron hace 7 años, todo había cambiado, las cosas eran mas tranquilas.

Los lobos y los Cullen rompieron el tratado, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo compañeros, amigos, para después convertirse en una gran familia. Los Cullen se mudaron a Alaska y luego a Inglaterra por unos años, pero este año habían regresado por que extrañaban a los lobos y mucho más a su querido Forks.

Jacob y Nessie seguían siendo amigos, pero Ness, empezaba a sentir cosas por Jake, pero no estaba segura aun de sus sentimientos.

Los lobos solían ir a la casa de los Cullen, ya que estos no podían salir mucho, para que la gente no empezara a sospechar de lo que eran.

Todo estaba bajo control, hasta que un día…

Alice se encontraba peinando a Bella, cuando de repente tuvo una visión.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-Jasper se posiciono a lado de su esposa

-Veo a alguien, pero esta borroso, es un vampiro, corre por el bosque, tiene una gorra de los Yankees, un abrigo negro, jeans y unas converses negras-dijo Alice preocupada

-¿Algo mas?-Edward trataba de ver lo que Alice veia, pero estaba demasiado borroso

-Se detiene y como iba muy rapido, se resbala por el suelo, pero no veo nada más-Alice miraba al vació tratando de comprender su visión.

-Hay que llamar a Jacob y avisarles, si Alice no vio es por que de seguro ellos deben estar por medio-dijo Bella tomando su teléfono.

Rápidamente Bella le contó todo a Jacob, este se convirtió en lobo y se les unió Leah y Seth.

Esperaron buen rato en el bosque, cuando de pronto a lo lejos se oyeron a alguien corriendo, se acercaron a la dirección y vieron a un vampiro correr a una gran velocidad.

Leah le salto por el frente y el vampiro freno pero se resbalo por sus patas, Jacob la tomo por el abrigo, haciendo que la gorra se le cayera y soltara su cabellera. Era una chica.

-¡Por favor, no me maten!- suplico la vampira

Seth se posiciona a lado de Jacob y miraba a la chica. Se veia asustada.

_-Jake, creo que tiene miedo, deberías dejarla en el piso-pensó Seth._

Jacob la dejo en el piso, ella se arrodillo y se tapo la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Por favor, no me maten, yo no me alimento de humanos-dijo muy asustada

Leah le gruño con odio.

-Lo juro, no se si me entienden, pero miren mis ojos, no son rojos, ¿lo ven?-la vampira abrió los ojos y miro la cara de cada uno de los lobos.

Cuando posiciono su mirada en la de Seth, se le quedo mirando por un buen rato.

Seth sintió algo extraño en su ser, como una conexión, como si un estallido de felicidad recorriera su cuerpo, como si miles de estrellas lo rodearan, se sentía como si lo estuviesen atando miles de cables de acero. Se había imprimado.

Seth se sintió abrumado, esto no le podía estar pasando.

_-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo-pensó Seth antes de correr hacia el bosque_.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Seth?-pensó Leah preocupada_

_-Acaba de improntar con ella-pensó Jake-Leah transfórmate a humana y tómala del brazo._

Leah se fue detrás de un árbol y se transformo en humana, traía un pantalón corto negro y una camisa gris, tomo del brazo a la vampiro y esta jadeo asustada.

Jacob tambien se transformo, llevaba un pantalón corto café y tomo del otro brazo a la vampiro.

Los dos se quedaron viéndola, tenía la tez blanca y pálida, como todos los vampiros, sus ojos eran dorados, tenia labios carnosos rojizos y unos grandes ojos dorados, bajo unas cortinas de pestañas. Llevaba un abrigo de talla negro de talla grande, unos jeans y unas converses, tenía una maleta azul que cruzaba su pecho. Se vei asustada y respiraba entre jadeos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Jacob

-Hayley Parker-dijo la vampiro

-¿Por qué corrías?-esta vez la que interrogo fue Leah

-Por que huía- respondió

-¿De quien?-Preguntaron los 2 al unísono

-De…Los Vulturis-Hayley cerro los ojos con dolor

Jacob y Leah se miraron asombrados, ellos ya sabían quienes eran ellos. Jacob la miro y vio que ella tenía un rastro de dolor en su cara.

-¿Te hicieron algo, te lastimaron?-Jake le pregunto con cariño

-Ellos eran muy malvados, aparentaban ser buenos pero no lo eran, hacían cosas horrendas y yo escape de ellos, por que ellos querían que fuera como ellos-dijo Hayley sollozando-yo nunca le haría daño a nadie, odio los vampiros, ¡ODIO LO QUE SOY!-la chica parecía estar llorando aunque las lagrimas no salieran.

Leah la miro con compasión y luego miro a Jacob.

-Ella no es mala, mírala, esta asustada, no veo peligro en ella-dijo Leah

Hayley la miro y murmure un 'gracias'. Leah le devolvió una sonrisa.

Jacob la seguí mirando con confusión.

-¿Realmente no le harías daño a nadie?-Pregunto mas tranquilo

-No, jamás, yo no bebo la sangre de humanos-respondió Hayley mirándolos

Jacob la soltó de su agarre y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño, Hayley-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

Hayley se abrazo a Jacob diciéndole 'gracias, muchas gracias'.

Este se quedo estático, pero lentamente correspondió su abrazo, miro a Leah y esta tambien estaba asombrada.

-Debemos llevarla con los Cullen-murmure Leah

Hayley giro su cabeza pero sin soltar a Jacob.

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen?

¿Les gusto, fue malísimo? D:

Please comenten, les juro que haré bastantes capítulos por cada Review, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario avísenme.

Para los que leyeron Karaoke al estilo Glee, debo darles una mala noticia, ya no voy a seguirlo, me dijeron que no se podían poner canciones en los fanfics y no me quedo de otra que borrarlo u.u.

Pero aun así tengo este que seguro les encantara, estarán todas las parejas que quieran.

Dejen su Review! Bye.


End file.
